kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Human
OOps! Editing conflict! :D Please wait a moment while I sort this out.... :) --Pip25 18:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Ahaha, I've decided to just use yours so please don't bother. XD --Flarecarrot 18:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::My edit on languages was incorrect, I just noticed. The common language only exist within the barrier. This needs to be re-edited. --Pip25 18:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Nice article overall, I'd only like to make two observations: - It has never been stated that humans outside the barrier have smaller magic capacity. What they seem to miss is more like magical tradition - we know that magic became popular among humans after the Koma War, which the people outside the barrier missed out completely. - While magic capacity is most certainly relevant to the article, it currently feels as if you copied the two articles here completely. It's a bit too much for me. My hat's off to you otherwise: I really had no idea what we could possibly write about humans... :) - Pip25 21:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :hmmm... I thought I remembered Filia saying in Try that humans in the Outer Lands couldn't use spells stronger than Lighting or Sleeping. I can't remember the exact words, but it sounded more like the people outside the barrier were incapable of using stronger spells, and not that they just never bothered to learn to use stronger spells. :Could some check to see what it was she said (I think it was in episode 3)? I'd do it myself, but they've taken all the subs off the internet.Catgirl the Crazy 20:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::She says, "The people here have never seen magic (dub says "as powerful as yours before") like yours. The unusually high development of magic you know... was limited to your kingdoms within the Monster race's barrier. ... Yes. The ones they call sorcerers in these parts can only handle spells like lighting and sleeping." --Flarecarrot 22:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. If humans outside the barrier can't use spells stronger than Lighting or Sleeping, than it sounds to me like they have smaller magic capacities.Catgirl the Crazy 20:06, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Interestingly, I feel that the above quote supports my argument more. :) The "unusually high development of magic" feels more like magical knowledge and tradition to me in this context. :::Also, we must remember that spells like Lighting and Sleeping do not necessarily all require low bucket capacity to cast - they are grouped together with Unlock because they require next to no sorcerer training to cast, which is why the Sorcerer's Guild attempts to keep some of these spells from becoming too widespread. This indicates to me that the people outside the barrier have a very limited grasp on magic fundamentals, which in turn easily explains why they do not have more powerful spells available. --Pip25 15:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::I suppose it could go either way. Frankly though, I find the idea that people outside the barrier have always had the ability to use stronger spells but never bothered to learn how to use it a little unlikely. Even if it wasn't part of their culture, I think it's highly improbable that there wouldn't have even been a small number who didn't develop them. :::That said, however, we could reword the article to accommodate both possibilities.Catgirl the Crazy 19:06, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasn't Shizuri an illusionist or something in Knight of Aqualord? (Argh, I still haven't read that. Shame on me!) Regardless, adding both theories seems to be a good option indeed. --Pip25 18:08, 27 August 2008 (UTC) We can't really say for sure, but if we take what we can see in both TRY and the Aqualord, we could say that humans outside the Barrier aren't accoustumed to magic and know almost nothing of it. Take into account that most people in the Aqualord were surprised that Lina could use magic spells. Lyos seems to have some capacity, but it's not not entirely magic, and Shizuri seems to have illusion skills, but it wasn't probably magic at all --shansito 20:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC)